


True Love's Kiss

by juststartedliving



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Make Believe, One Shot, PeterMJ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juststartedliving/pseuds/juststartedliving
Summary: While meant to be working together on a partner project, Peter and MJ find themselves playing make-believe with a young Morgan Stark instead.Idea credits to @softchelles on Twitter.





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, even for one-shot standards. The ending is also kind of rushed, which I apologize for, but I had a hard time writing it for some reason. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little fluff piece!

It’s a Friday night and Peter and MJ are in his small New York apartment working on a partner project for physics. May is at work for another two hours so they have the place to themselves for a while.

Peter is glad to be spending some alone time with MJ, even if it is while working on a project. Following the blip, Peter, Ned, and MJ had only grown closer. Now that a few months have passed, Peter is sure of his feelings for MJ.

After working for about half an hour, someone knocks on the door and they both look up from their respective workplaces.

“Are you expecting someone?” MJ asks.

Peter shrugs and goes to answer the door. He opens it to see Happy Hogan and by his side is little Morgan Stark. Happy is holding a red backpack, with _ M. Stark _ embroidered in gold across the front.

“Happy!” Peter glances back at MJ who is watching carefully and he begins to get nervous. “Erm, what are you doing here?”

Happy looks confused. “I thought you had a play-date with Morgan. Or is it next Friday?”

Peter groans and palms his forehead. “I totally forgot.”

“We can reschedule if you want?” Happy asks.

He considers this but then he looks at Morgan. Ever since Tony died, Peter has made a huge effort to be a brother-figure to her. He doesn’t want to disappoint her. “No, it’s fine. Come on in,” he tells them.

They walk into the apartment and Peter shuts the door behind them. MJ is still working on her laptop but she looks up as Happy and Morgan approach.

Peter clears his throat. “MJ, this is Happy and Morgan. Happy, Morgan, this is MJ.”

MJ smiles tightly and gives them an awkward wave. Morgan just gapes at her. “You’re MJ?”

“Uh, yeah,” she laughs. “I am.”

“Peter’s told me about you,” Morgan says. “You’re as pretty as he said.”

“Okay, Morgan!” Peter interrupts and he laughs nervously, while Happy is laughing to himself. Peter glances at MJ and sees her smirking at him. He can feel a blush creeping onto his face. “Why don’t you and Happy go over to the couch? I’ll be there in a sec.”

As soon as they’re out of earshot, MJ turns to him and says in a hushed tone, “So, I thought we were working on our project.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Peter apologizes. “But I promised Morgan a play-date.”

“You do know that our project is due in a few days, right?” MJ raises her brows at him.

“Relax, we have time,” Peter says. “You should stay and hang out with us. And then after, we can go back to working on our project.”

“I don’t know, Peter. I’m not all that great with kids, or people in general, actually.”

Peter can tell that MJ is hesitant so he tries to reassure her. “Don’t worry. Morgan can be a handful sometimes but she’s a cute kid and she’s like a little sister to me.”

“How do you know her, anyway?” MJ asks.

“Oh, erm, it’s a long story.” Peter decides not to dive into it at the moment so he goes over to Happy and Morgan and MJ follows closely behind. “So what are we playing today, Morgan?”

“Make-believe!” she shouts instantly.

Peter looks at Happy like, _ Is she serious?_

Happy just nods and says, “She’s been really into make-believe lately.”

“Can we please play make-believe?” Morgan pleads with her puppy dog eyes because she _ knows _ Peter can never say no to her when she does.

He groans internally. “Okay, okay. We can play make-believe.”

_ This should be fun_, he thinks to himself.

Soon enough, Morgan declares everyone’s roles. Peter is a prince and MJ is a princess. Happy is the prince’s step-father, who is also an evil wizard, while Morgan is the fairy godmother. For some reason, Morgan has a plastic tiara in her backpack and she gives it to MJ for her to wear. She claims that it will help her get into her role, seeing as MJ tried to refuse to play a princess. 

Morgan states that the prince and the princess are madly in love with each other and want nothing more than to be together, but the evil step-father can’t stand them so he releases dragons after the prince and princess. Peter improvises and uses a gift wrapping tube as a sword while MJ uses an umbrella. Happy stands on the coffee table and laughs maniacally as the pair fends for themselves against the dragons.

_ He is getting way too into this, _ Peter thinks.

Morgan is standing to the side giving them advice. “Fight back! Use your swords!”

“Take that! And that!” MJ shouts as she swings her sword and slays another dragon. Peter follows suit and slashes his own sword around to kill the dragons.

“My dragons!” Happy shouts. He pulls a pen out of his pocket and uses it as his wizarding wand. He points his wand at Peter and says, “From this slumber, you shall wake. With true love’s kiss, the spell shall break!”

Peter pauses out of sheer confusion. “Did you just cast a sleeping curse on me?”

“He did!” Morgan says. “So you have to sleep now.”

Peter groans but he falls to the floor anyway, making sure to land on his back. He closes his eyes and pretends to be asleep. He hears Morgan and MJ rush to his side.

“What should we do?” MJ asks Morgan, feigning panic.

“There’s only one thing we can do,” Morgan says.

“And what’s that?”

“Well, you heard the curse. The only way he can wake up is by true love’s kiss!”

_ No way this is really happening, _ Peter thinks. _ As much as I like MJ, there’s no way she’s going to kiss me. I mean, it’s MJ. _

“Whoa, wait, hold on,” MJ says. Peter imagines her doing a ‘time-out’ motion with her hands. “You want me to kiss Peter so he can wake up?”

“Yes! Isn’t it obvious? True love’s kiss is the only thing powerful enough to break a curse like this. Plus, I’m the fairy godmother. I know how to save him. You _ have _ to do it,” Morgan says, a little too insistent.

“I don’t _ have _ to do anything,” MJ refutes. “I mean, I can’t kiss Peter.”

_ I knew it. _

“Why not?” Morgan asks.

“Because I just can’t.”

“It’s just for make-believe! Please?” Even though his eyes are still closed, Peter knows that Morgan is using her puppy dog eyes again. However, he doesn’t think MJ will fall for it.

All of a sudden, Peter feels a presence hovering over him. His spidey sense tells him that it’s a person. Peter’s nervous because he knows that the only person it could be is MJ. He can feel her breath because she’s that close to him.

_ She won’t actually kiss me… Will she? _

The next thing he knows, a pair of lips are pressed to his own. Peter’s eyes flutter open but MJ’s eyes are closed. And she’s still kissing him. It’s soft and sweet—exactly what he expected for his first kiss. 

After a few more seconds, MJ breaks the kiss and slowly opens her eyes. She smiles awkwardly and gives a small laugh. “Hi,” she says softly.

“Hi,” Peter responds.

The door to the apartment opens abruptly and May walks in but she pauses in the doorframe. “Whoa, what’s going on here?” she asks. Her face says that she’s shocked, confused, and amused all at once. Peter realizes that the situation must look weird to someone when out of context, what with Peter lying on the floor, MJ leaning over him, inches away from his face, Morgan sitting next to them, and Happy still standing on the coffee table. MJ backs up and gives Peter room to sit up.

“May, you’re home early!” Peter forces out an awkward laugh.

“Yeah, I am,” she says smirking at him. “So, no one answered my question. What’s going on here?”

“We’re playing make-believe!” Morgan blurts. And then she turns to Happy. “I told you, Uncle Happy! I told you we could get them to kiss,” she says beaming. “I get a Happy Meal now!”

“Wait, what?!” Peter and MJ say in unison.

“Well,” May interrupts. “I think that’s my cue. I’ll leave you guys to it.” And then she heads for her room.

“That was planned?” Peter demands as they both stand up.

Happy looks between Morgan and Peter and just shrugs. “It was her idea,” he says pointing at Morgan.

Peter rolls his eyes. _ Of course, it was. This is what I get for telling a five-year-old about my crush. _

Happy glances at his wristwatch. “Oh, Morgan, it’s time to go! Your mom will be on her way home soon.”

Morgan packs up her things and MJ gives her the tiara. Peter gives Morgan a hug and whispers, “We’ll talk about this later.”

After the two of them leave, the apartment gets quiet. Peter’s not quite sure what to say to MJ after their brief and apparently planned kiss.

MJ lets out a deep breath. “So I guess we can go back to working on our project.”

He clears his throat in an effort to break the tension but it doesn’t really work. “Yeah, I guess so.”

They sit down next to each other and try to work but a few minutes pass and they get no work done. Peter can’t bring himself to focus because he just wants to talk to MJ about the kiss.

“MJ, I-”

“So was that-”

They both start to talk at once but stop when they realize the other is talking, too.

“You first,” Peter says.

“So was that, like, your first kiss?”

Peter’s hands start to get sweaty. “Um, yeah. Kind of lame considering we’re sixteen, but yeah, it was.”

MJ shakes her head but smiles. “Not that lame. It was my first kiss, too.” She blushes and looks down at her hands.

Peter immediately knows what he wants to do but he can’t calm his nerves.“MJ, I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?” She’s looking at him with those beautiful hazel eyes of hers. Peter swears that they’re sparkling. It feels like his heart is beating out of his chest. 

“I like you,” he blurts.

“Peter,” she says softly—so softly that Peter can’t hear her over the blood rushing in his ears.

“Like, I really like you. I’ve liked you for a couple of months now actually. I’ve just been scared to tell y-”

MJ shuts him up by kissing him. She pulls back and smiles at him. “I really like you, too.”

Peter grins and pulls her in for another kiss, this one more sweet and passionate than the others.


End file.
